Sans
"i'm sans. sans the skeleton." - Sans introducing himself. Background Information Sans is the (now deceased) brother of Papyrus and a major character in Celestale: Before Madeline. He first appears in the forest after the protagonist exits the Marble Ruins. He serves as a supporting character in a Neutral and True Pacifist Route and as the final boss and heroic antagonist in a Genocide Route. Profile Appearance Sans appears as a short skeleton with a dimpled smile, large eye sockets, and perfectly aligned teeth. He wears an unzipped blue hoodie, a white t-shirt/sweater, black shorts with white stripes, and a pair of sneakers/slippers. He has white pupils that disappear when he is serious or angered. When Sans uses telekinesis, his left eye flashes light blue and yellow, the colors for patience and justice, and his right pupil disappears. Personality Sans is laid back, often sleeping on the job and taking breaks. His laziness is a combination of fatalism and apathy. He wonders if his indolence stems from his knowledge that any progress he makes will be erased when the timeline resets. Conversely, he suggests that this knowledge could be "a poor excuse for being lazy." Though Sans is usually agreeable, he becomes eerily serious at particular moments. He is also observant; Sans reads the protagonist's expressions and can often tell when they have already done certain tasks. He enjoys making skeleton-related puns and the fact that he performs at MTT Resort hints that he may be a talented comedian. He enjoys science fiction and loves to drink ketchup. He also hates making promises. Sans may have a scientific background. Evidence includes the quantum physics book, workshop, his relationship to Alphys, affinity for science and his timeline research. Abilities Sans can quickly travel or teleport using what he calls "shortcuts". In combat, he uses "Gaster Blasters", devices that resemble a skull, to shoot large beams. Sans excels in combat and fights with unique abilities that include: Karmic Retribution, applying directional forces directly upon the protagonist's SOUL, and attacking the protagonist in their own selection menus. His magic reacts to EXP; Karmic Retribution would presumably be weaker or wouldn't even work if the protagonist had little EXP. Because of his "research," he has knowledge of timelines and the SAVE function. However, he does not retain his memories when the protagonist loads a SAVE, and he cannot use the SAVE function. His awareness of time travel makes him scrupulous, and he recognizes when the protagonist is behaving unusually. Sans reads the protagonist's expression and determines if they have experienced events before and are repeating them. He also knows how much EXP the protagonist has and comments on it when judging them. Sans also plays the trombone, though he is only seen playing it once. Papyrus finds his "incidental music" annoying, implying that he has played many times before. Like other characters, Sans is aware of when the game's code suffers bugs and calls the protagonist a "dirty hacker" if they achieve an impossible ending of a Neutral Route. Role in CC Sans joined Orca/Idate's side after Papyrus somehow died. He became a troublemaker and a bully like him. He later joined the Inter-Dimensional Police Department (I.D.P.D.) and was tasked with protecting a Phantom Ruby shard. After an encounter with the heroes, Sans was killed, fading to dust while seeing the ghost of his brother Papyrus. Category:Characters